fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilith Demonblood
Appearance Personality Lilith is portrayed to be a very silly, comedic, and lighthearted individual, despite the fact that she can't remember the majority of her life. Despite this, when the time warrants it, she can also be very serious. However, among her guild mates she is shown to be very mysterious person. This mysterious attitude is often shown by the fact she is rarely with her fellow guild members, but instead she is constantly traveling all over the place by herself. During the rare times she makes an appearance it's either because Itsuki is in trouble or because she needs a place to rest. When she comes to rest she often keeps her distance from the other members and stays close to Itsuki and Tsuki. History The lesser god known as Lilith was summoned by a man known as Gaelon Riott, Lilith wasn't summoned with along some sort of powerful weapon, the only weapon-like object she had in her possession was a single leather bound book. Gaelon Riott sacrificed one of his eyes. However, an unforeseen accident accord causing her to lose all of her memories. Fearing her power, Gaelon told Lilith that she was a demon instead of a lesser god. Afterwards, he began to teach her new magic as a replacement for the one she forgot because he didn't want to have his efforts to go to waste. Her life with Gaelon was rather peaceful, for a reason unknown to her Gaelon seemed to treat her with great respect. He often used the suffix "sama" when addressing her. This treatment confused Lilith greatly because she was convinced she was just an ordinary demon. Lilith stayed with Gaelon for two years until he was killed by a woman known as Samara. With the Gaelon's death, the secret of Lilith being a died with him. Soon after decided to look after the amnesiac lesser god. Only three months passed before she stumbled upon a man that would cause her to do something that no one would expect a lesser god or a god to do. Lilith allied herself with the demon lord known as Itsuki. Synopsis Equipment *Leather-bound Book Magic and Abilities Darkness Magic While Darkness Magic is known to be evil due to the feeling of despair it produces, the despair that emanates from Lilith's version seems to be less noticeable than usually which suggests that while she had her memories she used some sort of powerful Light-based magic. This would also explain the reason behind Lilith's comedic persona, despite using a magic that is associated with evil. This magic allows Lilith to have complete control over the element of darkness. This includes: darkness, shadows, night as well as other darkness-related elements. Since Lilith focused more on her magic power and Ethernano manipulation abilities, her skill with Darkness Magic isn't excellent. However, this does not mean she is very incompetent when using this magic. *Moon Dog *Dark Grab *Demon Blast *Darkness Flare Bomb Illusion Magic Lilith uses two versions of Illusion Magic: the original and her own unique version. Lilith's version of Illusion Magic is a bit different then usual. Lilith's version uses her magical power as a parasite by messing with the opponents senses with her magic power. These illusions usually begin after Lilith does one of three things: make eye contact, make physical contact, or produce a certain sound that an opponent later hears. Since Lilith's version involves attacking the senses, Lilith is able to make her opponent experience realistic sensations, for example: pain. If used correctly, which she often does, she can cause the illusions to be so terrifying that it can cause psychological trauma that lasts for days after they experience the illusion. *'Hypnos:' Hypnos is Lilith's strongest and most frightening Illusion Magic spell. Lilith aura.png|Lilith using Hypnos on an unfortunate opponent Regis.Mind.Control.JPG|Mental Dominance *'Mental Dominance:' Mental Dominance is a somewhat basic Illusion Magic spell that is activated when she makes eye contact with an opponent. Once she makes eye contact her eyes will glow slightly and that is when the opponent will be inside the illusion. Curse Magic Not to be confused with Curse, Curse Magic is a type of magic that focuses on easily breaking the opponent's bones with the use of Ethernano. Apparently it is very hard to master since it took Lilith an entire year to master. Since this magic makes use of Ethernano it is Lilith's most used form of Caster Magic. Enhanced Physical Prowess *Thermal Immunity *Accelerated Healing Magic Power While Lilith may have amnesia, her magic power certainly hasn't decreased in power. Unlike most mages, Lilith's magic power has special properties that interchange between one special effect to another depending on her mood. Lilith is able to use these special properties to increase the effectiveness of her magic power manipulation spells. When Lilith is angering her magic power produces a very strong and intense heat while when she is sad her magic power is cold to the touch. When Lilith is excited or happy or magic power feels like to has 100 volts of electricity coursing through it. *'Master level Ethernano and Magic Power Manipulation:' Unlike most mages she didn't focus her training on learning a Caster or Holder-type Magic. Instead, she put most of her effort into learning how to manipulate her own magic power as well as the Ethernano in the atmosphere. Her skill with manipulating magic power and Ethernano is so great that it makes Haruhi's skill seem like child's play. Lilith is able to use her magic power or use the Ethernano in the atmosphere for various purposes including: offensive, defensive, supportive, and supplementary. She is able to use it for these purposes by exert it from any part of her body, shaping, constructing, infuse it into objects, solidifying, and manipulating her magic power and the Ethernano in the atmosphere. **Magic Ray **Defenser **Etherion Armor **'Magic Shockwave:' Magic Shockwave is a spell that requires the Lilith to envision that all of her anger and frustration is actually raw power and releasing that power as Lilith lets out a loud roar. **'Kamui:' Kamui (神威, Authority of the Gods) is perhaps Lilith's most useful spell that she learned from the mysterious book. Along with Koshintō, Kagura, Amenominakanushi, Senji Ryakketsu, Fist of the Magic God, and Kannushi she learned this spell from the leather bound book that was in her possession when she was summoned. **'Koshintō:' Koshintō (古神道, Ancient Way of the Gods) is one of Lilith's lesser known spells. To perform the spell Lilith takes a deep breath in, causing her to inhale not only the air, but the Ethernano in the atmosphere as well. The recently inhaled Ethernano the merges with a bit of Lilith's magic power, which is then fired as a concentrated blast of magic power and Ethernano in a slayer-like manner. **'Kagura:' Kagura (神楽, かぐら, god-entertainment) **'Amenominakanushi:' Amenominakanushi (天之御中主神, Heavenly Ancestral God of the Originating Heart of the Universe) **'Senji Ryakketsu:' Senji Ryakketsu (占事略决, The Summary to Judgements of Divinations) **'Fist of the Magic God:' This spell allows Lilith to concentrate her magic power or the Ethernano from the atmosphere to a tiny spot on the back of one or both of her fists. Since the location that she is channeling to is so tiny the magic power or Ethernano becomes so dense that a golden glow will surround one or both of her fists. When one or both of her fists make contact with the desired target it causes a powerful shockwave composed of magic power of Ethernano to emit outward, causing the target to be pushed back with tremendous force. **'Kannushi:' Kannushi (神主, god master) is one of the most versatile spell that Lilith learned from the leather-bound book Screen Shot 2014-12-22 at 10.30.08 AM.png|The Mechanics of Kannushi Screen Shot 2015-06-18 at 3.56.15 PM.png|Lilith using Kannushi defensively Screen Shot 2014-12-22 at 10.30.45 AM.png|Lilith using Kannushi offensively Screen Shot 2015-06-18 at 4.17.32 PM.png|Lilith using Magic Shockwave because it can be used for offensive and defensive uses. To perform the spell Lilith focuses the Ethernano from the atmosphere around a certain body part or object that Lilith is touching and shapes it into a string-like shape and thickness. The strand of Ethernano spirals down the desired body part or object like a snake coiling around a branch. Due to the thickness of the Ethernano strands this spell is capable of blocking most weapons, but at the same time it cannot be seen so it looks as if Lilith is blocking the attack without any help. The offensive part comes in when Lilith strikes a target with the intent to use it offensively. When the strand of Ethernano comes into contact with the target Lilith flows magic power through the Ethernano strand causing it to pulse. This in turn causes the target to be pushed back with great force. **'Clairvoyant Healing:' This is a self-healing type of spell that requires Lilith to anticipate the location where she is going to be hit in order to accurately prepare for the attack by channeling her magic power around the target location. This magic power causes the body to rapidly heal itself as it is receiving damage which gives the impression that Lilith was unscathed. This spell does come with weakness. The most obvious one is that Lilith has to accurately predict the opponent's attack or else she would be wasting magic power. The other weakness is that it consumes a lot of magic power so it isn't a spell that she should use a lot. **'Fool's Clairvoyance:' Fool's Clairvoyance is a spell that appears to give the user the ability known as Clairvoyance when in reality it is a temporary physical and mental enhancement spell. By significantly increasing all five senses Lilith is able to notice things she is usually unable to. Once all the information she gained from her senses reaches her brain she increases the part of the brain that is in charge of reasoning. This allows her to predict an opponent's attack with a 75% accuracy. It appears that this spell can't be used in unison with Clairvoyant Healing because this would spread Lilith's concentration too thinly. *"Monster" Aura Quotes Trivia *Permission was granted by Per. *Lilith's version of Illusion Magic was influenced by Genjutsu in the anime and manga known as Naruto. **Lilith's Hypnos spell was inspired by the Tsukuyomi technique in the anime/manga: Naruto. *Magic Shockwave was inspired by Tailed Beast Shockwave from the anime/manga: Naruto. *Koshintō was inspired by a technique I made on the Naruto Fanon Wiki called "Tailed Beast Rage". Category:Lesser God Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Illusion Magic User Category:Curse Magic User